konstelasi
by berryargento
Summary: Kaulah bintang, dalam dimensiku yang tak terbilang. — RinMaki.


_Love Live! bukanlah milik saya dan saya tidak menulis fanfiksi semata untuk profit._

* * *

**konstelasi **(c) 2015  
Kaulah bintang, dalam dimensiku yang tak terbilang. — RinMaki.

* * *

Manik kuning kehijauan itu menatap langit sesekali, diamatinya kerlap-kerlip yang silih berganti seraya dagunya ia taruh di atas telapak tangan. Kepalanya menoleh kanan dan kiri, terus memandang tanpa henti. Pikirannya tak menentu, sama seperti taburan bintang di atasnya; satu demi satu memang acak, namun mereka menyatu membentuk satu hal yang dinamakan konstelasi.

"Rin, kau tidak tidur?"

Ah – ia lupa, ia tidak sedang ada di kamarnya sekarang, lebih tepatnya, ia berada di teras balkon milik rumah persinggahan keluarga Nishikino, tengah melakukan kemping musim panas bersama sembilan dewi Muse.

Gadis yang menghampirinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nishikino Maki sendiri. Pemilik surai merah itu bersandar di ambang pintu, membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Rin mengeluarkan senyumnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala, kemudian kembali melihat langit.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi untuk melihat bintang."

Dan Maki tidak pernah tahu bahwa Rin bisa diam seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan.

Memang, Maki tidak pernah melihat Rin sebagai orang yang jujur akan segalanya, akan tetapi—

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan langit, Maki-chan." jawabnya singkat.

Maki pun berdiri di samping Rin, kedua tangannya menopang dagu seraya melihat ke haribaan putih dan hitam kebiruan milik seutas langit malam. Violetnya menyipit sejenak, sudah lama ia tidak melaksanakan hobinya yang satu itu; sekadar melihat dan memaknai bintang.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan." satu tangan menarik kausnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai? Kita bisa melihat dengan lebih baik, _nya_."

"Tunggu, Rin, ini sudah ma—"

(Kapan pula suaranya diindahkan oleh naluri petualangan Hoshizora Rin?)

Tangan itu kerap memeganginya, tidak terlepas sama sekali, ketika mereka melewati pintu demi pintu hingga menuju luar rumah, menuju ke arah sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari halaman belakang.

Rin menahan tangan Maki di kanan, sementara jari-jemari di tangan kirinya menunjuk langit.

"Lihat," senyum itu terkembang, selayaknya ia biasa berbicara. "Indah, kan?"

Butuh waktu bagi Maki mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah berlari sebelum melihat ke arah langit di atasnya. Memang, ketika melihat dari atas sebuah balkon, tidak ada yang akan menghalangi, tetapi ketika melihat bintang dari balik serenada pepohonan, segalanya terlanjur berbeda.

"Bagus sekali," ucap Maki. "Sayang aku tidak membawa kameraku."

Rin kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Maki hanya memerhatikannya perlahan seraya sesekali menatap langit kembali.

Ia menyukai bintang, sangat.

Bintang memang bisa saja jatuh, tidak sesetia rembulan, namun tanpa bintang, rembulan pun tiada maknanya.

"Maki-chan, kesini, _nya_!" gadis bersurai jingga itu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk ikut merebahkan diri bersamanya.

Maki, mengurai surai merahnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berada sejajar dengan Rin, menatap bintang bersama-sama. Entah kenapa, waktu seakan tak lagi ingin ia perdulikan, ia ingin tetap di sana walaupun dingin merayap menjangkau tiap sendi tubuhnya; ia terlanjur menyukai bintang.

.

.

.

( Atau ia tidak ingin jemari hangat yang saling bertaut itu berpisah? )

.

.

.

"Maki-chan senang melihat bintang?"

"Ya, itu hobiku." Maki mengangguk. "Biasanya aku akan membawa kamera kemanapun, dan aku juga senang membaca buku tentang rasi bintang."

Sunyi sejenak sebelum pemilik surai jingga kembali angkat bicara.

.

"Hei, Maki-chan, kau tahu?"

"Apa lagi, Rin?"

"Aku tahu satu jenis bintang yang mungkin kau tidak tahu, _nya_."

Maki, kurang lebih percaya diri dengan pengetahuannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan Rin. Alisnya naik, menandakan ia sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Coba kau tatap ke atas sana, dan tutup matamu." Rin berujar. "Bintang itu akan bersinar sebentar lagi."

Manik violet itu memutar sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya setelah berhadapan dengan langit sekali lagi. Bintang apa yang ia maksud? Atau mungkin komet yang muncul 76 tahun sekali itu? Atau mungkin – entah, memang Rin paham akan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Buka matamu." sejurus kemudian, Maki melakukan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan. "Bintang apa yang kau lihat, _nya_?"

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

Ia sungguh baru sadar sekarang.

Di hadapan wajahnya, entah beberapa milimeter jaraknya, tengah berada seorang Hoshizora Rin, menguasai seluruh dimensi penglihatannya, memandangnya yang ada di ujung rerumputan dengan senyum berkilau yang takkan lekang.

Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh saat ini. Rasanya dirinya ingin tertawa, akan tetapi semburat merah juga muncul di pipinya.

"Jadi Maki-chan," jarak antara bintang dan bumi semakin berdekatan. "Apa kau sungguh mencintai bintang?"

* * *

[ **fin.** ]

* * *

**a/n:** (terlalu banyak memiliki guilty ship kadang bisa membunuh anda LOL).  
Entah kenapa saya terpikir untuk menulis Rin/Maki dengan prompt perbintangan dan ... sembari menghimpun ide untuk menulis hal-hal lain. Ah itinya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan~


End file.
